All Flocked Up
All Flocked Up is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighth of the third season, and sixty-second overall. On August 1, 2013, a Blurb version of this episode was made. HTF Episode Description Hilarity ensues when Lumpy’s bird-brained attempts to replace a wayward chick to its nest turn “fowl!” Plot Lumpy is casually walking through the forest when suddenly a baby bird falls out of the sky. He scoops up the baby bird and tries to put it back in it's nest. Unfortunately, the bird's nest sits atop a branch high up the tree, far beyond Lumpy's reach. Later, Lumpy stands on a scissor lift with the baby bird in a small pouch on his chest. Lumpy looks at the control system and sighs in frustration, as the levers are extremely difficult to handle. He pulls a lever and the lift sends him flying up into the air, whereupon he hits his head on the branch that the baby birds are nesting on. He hoists himself up to deliver the bird to its nest. He uses the control panel as a 'leg-up' and accidentally moves one of the switches, quickly lowering the scissor platform. As he goes down, his nose scrapes against the side of the tree. He arrives at the ground where he lifts up his head to find that that his nose has been worn down from the friction. Lumpy, with bandages tied around his nose, tries again with a pair of scissors and some balloons tied to a chair anchored to the ground. He snips the rope holding the chair to the ground and the chair lifts off. He laughs as he ascends to the branch, but ends up missing it and floating even higher. He grabs a sling-shot from his pocket and attempts to pop some of the balloons. He misses and hits Toothy, who is tarring his roof. The ammo hits him in the back of the head and he falls face first in the tar, causing the skin on his face to get torn off when he stands up screaming. becomes a victim to Lumpy's antics.]] Lumpy realizes he has missed the balloon and frowns. He pulls out the scissors again and cuts one balloon string, unfortunately causing the entire chair to fall quickly. Lumpy falls out of the chair, causing it to begin rising again. Lumpy, falling to his death, grabs onto a tree branch. The force of his fall, however, breaks his arm off from his hand, leaving only his tendons connecting the two together. His fingers begin to slip, so Lumpy pulls on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped around the branch. He looks over and notices that the nest is right next to him, so he bites down on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped to the branch and reaches fo 's sacrifice.]]r the branch with the baby in hand. Two of his tendons snap as the bird rejoins the nest. Lumpy is happy that the bird is reunited with its nest, but at that moment, his last tendon snaps, and he begins plummeting to the ground. Lumpy falls to his death, splattering to pieces as he hits the ground. To add insult to injury, the baby bird falls to the ground again. It bites down on one of Lumpy's tendons as a shadow approaches. The shadow apparently belongs to The Mole, who slowly grabs the bird, fading the screen to black. Back up in the branch, The Mole had somehow successfully reached the bird nest without any crazy consequences. However, just before the episode ends, The Mole actually places Lumpy's heart into the nest instead of the baby bird, indicating he had grabbed the wrong object due to his blindness. Moral "Birds of a feather flock together!" Deaths *Lumpy is splattered when he hits the ground after falling from a high tree branch. Injuries #Lumpy's snout is scraped off against a tree trunk. #Toothy is hit in the head by a rock. #Toothy's face is burnt by hot tar. #Lumpy's arm breaks when he attempts to stop his fall by grabbing onto a tree branch. #Lumpy's arm tendons snap. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 66.67% Goofs #Even though Wrath of Con (previous episode) and Something Fishy (next episode) use the "Now in Glorious... HIGH DEFINITION!" intro, this one doesn't have it, even though a stretching noise is heard; that being when the screen would expand into High-Definition. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times throughout the episode. #Although the characters in Happy Tree Friends have three fingers and a thumb on each hand (typical cartoon illustrations), when Lumpy's nose is scraping against the tree, one of his hands had four fingers and a thumb. #It is shown in Just Desert and The Carpal Tunnel of Love that Lumpy's skull is extended to his snout. However, when his snout is scraped off, bone cannot be seen. #Lumpy picks us a pair of scissors, a slingshot and a rock while up in the air. They are clearly not visible while he is flying, and are too big to be kept in his pockets. #Toothy's nose and philtrum is still visible when his face is burnt. #When Lumpy grabs onto the tree branch, while his arm is breaking off, his hand isn't holding the branch correctly, meanwhile his other hand is cut by mistake of animators. #Lumpy's antlers pass through his exposed tendons several times. #Lumpy died from the fall in this episode, even though he was able to survive a bigger fall from a cliff in Letter Late than Never, and an even bigger fall from a plane in Wingin' It. #In many episodes, when Lumpy's brain is shown, it is extremely tiny (a sign of Lumpy's stupidity), however, when Lumpy dies, his brain comes out and it is normal size(the same happened in the TV series in the episode: In a Jam). #Lumpy uses his right hand to grab onto the tree branch, but after he dies, his left hand falls down. #Toothy can be audibly heard after his face lands in the tar, however, his voice actor, Warren Graff isn't credited. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2009 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac